


Please don't die

by CiaraSky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven needs to make sure Bellamy is okay before he heads off to Mount Weather. And Bellamy needs someone to tell him that, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't die

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Teens and Up because of swear words? :D But yeah a short drabble because of a comment I saw on a gif set on tumblr (how do I link?)  
> Set directly after 2x09.

“Let me show you what to look for.”

Bellamy follows her to her tent, his eyes fixed on a spot between the girl’s shoulders. His jaw is working non-stop, his mind clouded by what Clarke just said to him. He almost bumps into Raven that way when she comes to a halt and turns around to him.

They are standing close and Bellamy sees the light of the near-by fire reflected in the girl’s dark brown eyes, so very much like his own. He also sees her mouth opening and closing without a word coming out. He takes a step back and looks down at the radio in Raven’s hand.

“Bellamy,” Raven says emphatically, but with a certain softness that makes him look up again. “You okay?” Her eyebrows are knitted in a way he hasn’t seen often, so he nods. He can’t weight her down with his worries, not now that she needs to get him to understand what to look for in Mount Weather, and especially after Clarke killed Finn.

“You don’t look like it,” Raven responds and Bellamy squints at her. “Your jaw. Gives you away every time.” He would have expected her to say it in a light tone, but it’s serious like before. He tries to stop his muscles there from working, but it results in him clenching his jaw harder with every passing second, so he stops trying.

“Look,” he says and pinches the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes for a split second. “I need to do this. Clarke’s our leader, you’re our mechanic, you can’t let Murphy go anywhere without expecting things to not go wrong, and O’s our connection to the grounders. And you can’t expect any of the adults to go, they aren’t _us_.”

Raven still eyes him with knitted eyebrows.

“It’s because of what Clarke said, isn’t it?” She drops the radio by her side and puts her hands on her hips, the fierce look back on her face which he knows so well. “Don’t fucking tell me you’re thinking Clarke doesn’t care if you live or die.”

He lets his head hang down as he run his fingers through his hair.

“It’s…” He looks up again and now Raven’s arms are crossed. “It’s… fuck, you heard her, Raven! She thinks if I die it’s worth it!”

Raven steps forward so her arms bump right against his chest and looks up at him.

“Bellamy Blake, you listen to me right now.” She untangles her arms and places her hands firmly onto the sides of his upper arms. She fire’s still reflecting in her eyes. Bellamy’s vision becomes slightly blurry by tears before he blinks them away. Raven leans her head to one side and doesn’t take her eyes off his. “Clarke needs you, Bellamy. And she might look like she’s strong, and hell, she is, but she… she’s so broken right now.” Raven licks her lips, taking her hands off his arms, letting them dangling besides her. “Can’t you see it? She’s so broken that she adopts the Grounder’s mentality. She shoves you away because you mean so much to her and right now? Right now she can’t take it. And she makes the hard decision. But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t care.”

Bellamy clenches his jaw again.

“But what if I die?” His voice breaks.

“You won’t die,” Raven says and suddenly, Bellamy finds himself in a tight embrace, Raven’s arms slung around his neck. He loosely drapes his arms around her shoulders and lets his head fall into the crease of her neck.

“What if I can’t save them?” he murmurs into Raven’s neck and he feels her squeeze him before she lets go and they stand before one another again.

“You will. Just… just try not to be stupid, ok?”

Bellamy can’t help it as the corner of his mouth lifts up for a second, and he nods.

“I’ll try.”

“You better or I will kick your ass for the rest of your days if something happens to you.”

“Now that’s a motivation,” Bellamy says.

Raven shoves him playfully before eying him affectionately.

“No, but I’m serious.” Bellamy stops in his tracks and studies her carefully. “Please don’t die.”


End file.
